Dream with me
by f u h a u petals
Summary: A drabble collection focusing mostly on Eames and Arthur. Love, hate, and everything in between. Will have side pairings and overtones with other characters. Mostly mature rating.
1. Playing Pretend

The hands that grasped onto his hips, were a few shades to pale, and just a bit too smooth to be the person that he wanted it to be.

The lips that pressed longingly against his collarbone and neck, weren't as plush as he was wanted them to be, and now here nears a passionate.

Arthur just couldn't allow himself to focus on that. Because there was still a warm body pressed against his own. Still a cock, hard and heavy, pressed against the curve of his thigh. Even if it wasn't the right body, the one that he longed for, the slighter man knew that he couldn't just escape into his own head. Not since he agreed to do this, practically coaxed the other man into allowing himself to give in.

So instead of tensing up as he wanted to, instead of pushing the other man away, Arthur reached up and dug his fingers into the arms which caged him in on the bed.

"Come on." he breathed impatiently into the other man's ear. He felt the shudder that rushed through the body on top of him. Without much warning though, the brunette found himself flipped from his back to his stomach, hips being pulled into the air roughly. Adjusting his knees so that they were more comfortable, Arthur had to hold back a cry of pain as two fingers were pressed into him quickly, too quickly.

And it was wrong, _so so so so_ wrong. But all he could do was press his face into the pillow below him, stifled his gasps, and pretend. This was just a game of pretend after all. They were doing this to sate desires that they couldn't actually fulfill. It would be depressing if he allowed himself to think. Instead Arthur focused on the feeling of a hand sliding up his flank, and grip onto his shoulder. He tried not to tense at what he knew was going to happen next.

A sharp thrust caused the slighter man to jerk forward, and bury his face into the pillow even deeper, tensing up at the body laying over his own. It would had been a comforting gesture, if it was the right person.

"Relax."

The voice behind him wasn't right, and just another reminder that this wasn't Eames, and no matter how hard he tried to pretend. Cobb would never become that man, there was just no way. They were just too differently. Their voices, their skin, even their damn smell.

He knew that hhe same went for him though, he would never be the man's wife. But they could pretend, at least until one of them got what they wanted. Even though both of them knew that was impossible, or nearly so at this point in time.

So Arthur simply arched his back, and moaned. Thankful Dom didn't want to see his face, as much as he didn't want to see the other man's.


	2. Closer

**Pairing**: Well no real pairing. But Eames and Arthur interaction.

**Rating**: K , its innocent this time !

**Note**: I do not own Inception, the characters or any of the story.

* * *

There, sitting hunched over a desk, with his hair slightly messed up, was none other than Arthur. The man seemed to be pouring over some kind of document that he had pulled up on his computer, thus shutting himself out from the rest of the world. So the researched was completely ignorant to the fact that another person had just walked into his space, and was quickly approaching him.

Though when a pair of warm hands landed on his shoulders, and squeezed gently, the brunette certainly realized that he had lost himself for a moment. "What the he - "

"Calm down darling, its just me." Eames' smooth voice did very little to relax the sitting man, whom just seemed to shift in his chair slightly, but refused to turn around.

"I was curious who was still up at this time of night, though I certainly shouldn't be surprised that it's the work-a-holic."

"Did you need something? I'm busy here Eames, if you couldn't tell." Arthur snapped, trying to shrug off the hands resting on his shoulders. Though even as he tried to push the other man away, Eames seemed to be content with leaving his hands where they were.

"Actually I was just coming to check on you. You need to get some rest, even if you don't think you do." He replied, starting to lightly massage the overly tense shoulders. Which at first was met with some resistance, before Arthur finally let out a large sigh, allow his shoulders to stoop slightly. Eames - knowing he had won for the moment, grinned slightly as he continue the impromptu massage.

Minutes quickly melted by , and before he could even realize it, Arthur had completely forgotten about his work, and was instead letting his head loll to the side at the feeling of having his upper body completely relaxed. Though a short time later the ministrations stopped, and the hands smoothed down his arms instead, before leaving his body all together.

"Come on how darling, you need to sleep. And I think a bed would do you some good." Eames' coaxed in a soft voice, a faintly amused smile on his face, his left hand grasping onto one of Arthur's elbows and dragging him up from the chair. "There we go. Since you are being such a good boy, I might even come to bed with you." The older man suggested with a wink, which quickly made Arthur pull himself away from him.

"You wish. Good night Eames." The brunette stated in a slow monotone, before he turned on his heal to retrieve his briefcase from next to his desk, before making his way out of the warehouse, towards the hotel he was staying at. Leaving the older man to watch him walk away, the same smile still on his face. Because Eames knew he was getting himself closer, he be being allowed deeper and deeper into the other man's shell, and he wasn't about to stop until he had him wrapped completely around his finger.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Also if anyone would be interested in BETA'ing for me, please send me a message !**


	3. Misunderstanding

**Pairing**: Eames / Arthur with Adriane as well.

**Rating**: T for implications

I do not own anything but the story line.

A/N: Yes, I know I'm updating this fast. But this is more of something to do for fun more than anything. But if you have any ideas for something you might want to see, please put them in a review ! I'd love some inspiration.

* * *

Eames leaned with his back resting against the wall. His hand lightly resting on the shoulder of the man currently kneeling in front of him. Arthur had a needle clenched delicately between his front teeth, as he attempted to line up a button that was once on the forger's pants. It had come off only moments ago , completely on accidentally, when Arthur himself had tossed a shoe at the man. Though it wasn't the most rational of responses, the point man had long since grown annoyed with the fact that the older man was hovering around him. He had to get work done, and with Eames so close, his mind went haywire. Though it was obvious that the older man didn't know that, and simply was trying to get some kind of entertainment out of him.

On the other hand, said man was enjoy the compromising view. Having Arthur kneeling in front of him like that, well it was rather dirty. Even if the brunette was simply trying to patch up his pants, which was really unneeded, but Eames couldn't resist forcing the other to do it.

"Really, this seems so pointless. You could simply go buy a new pair of pants ! Or ask Ariadne to fix them up. I'm sure she's better at this than me."

The other man's complaining caused the older man to glance downwards. "I really don't think she should be getting anywhere near the crotch of my pants though darling. Doesn't seem appropriate." He finished with a chuckle, that only got a grunt in response from Arthur, who now seemed focused on his work. The younger man was always one to dive right in and lose himself though.

Which was probably why only Eames noticed when the fair Adriane walked into the large room, a smile on her face. "Arthur are in he -" It was obvious by the sudden cut off of her greeting, she had spotted the two men.

Still feeling a bit spiteful from hearing how she had kissed Arthur ( not that it had probably meant anything, but he was a bit ruffled she had kissed him at all ) Eames shifted his hand from the man's shoulder to his hair, carding through it gently. Ignoring the curious glare that was shot up at him. "Oh Arthur, you are rather good at this. Aren't you darling?" He asked in a teasing tone, causing the younger man to give him a spiteful look once again.

"Shut up and let me finish." Arthur's hiss was the perfect thing to etch the horrified look on the girl's face, and only moments later she had turned tail and ran. The sound of her feet obviously caught the point man's attention, and he turned around curiously. "What was that?"

"Nothing, just hurry up and finish." Eames encouraged, unable to keep the smirk off of his face.

* * *

**Please review, It'll help me update faster!**


	4. Heat

**Pairing**: Eames / Arthur - actually as a pairing.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inception or the characters. Only the story line at the moment

* * *

The day was overbearingly hot, and the warehouse seemed to not be cooling down despite the multiple fans going.

The people in the building were all suffering in their own corners of the large structure, all figuring it was much too hot to be anywhere near one another. Even if being close probably wouldn't of made it any more hot than the skin melting temperature that it already was.

Ariadne was the only one absent that day, the youngest member of their team being lucky enough to have a class ( which probably had some decent air conditioner ) , leaving all the men to suffer , but be able to sit in varying states of undress without feeling any sort of bashfulness.

Not that one of the members, namely Eames would really care either way. He was dying, and by that time the man had stripped down to a pair of boxer shorts and a thin shirt he usually only wore under his normal clothing. Even those pieces of clothing were sticking to his skin in the most uncomfortable manner, forcing the forger to pull at the damp fabric at vain attempts to detach them from his skin.

His brain friend by the heat, and his mind prone to wandering already, Eames let his eyes drift over to a point man, who was currently still hunched over his work - as always.

Still dressed in slacks and a button-up white shirt, Arthur looked to be the most put together of the lot of them. Though the shirt had been rolled up to his elbows, and Eames couldn't help but notice that the first three buttons on the shirt had been undone. Revealing to the world a very enticing sight, which was the put together man's collar bone. That coupled with the slight sheen on the younger man's skin, made the other male a very. . .tempting sight.

Eames could only imagine, pulling the remaining buttons out , one by one, revealing more of the lightly glistening pale flesh. A grin subconsciously crept onto his face as he kept his eyes focused on that patch of skin that was so lovingly revealed to him, the fuel of his fantasies.

"I am going to get some cold drinks." Cobb announced suddenly, breaking Eames of his stupor, though the brunette just nodded as their Extractor grabbed his wallet and left the building, probably just trying to find some escape from the heat. Though it did leave Eames alone with Arthur for the time being, which was never a bad thing.

Rising from his chair and sauntering over to the other man, Eames noticed that despite Cobb just leaving, the younger man hadn't taken his eyes off the paper for a moment. Rolling his eyes at the point man's utter dedication, the forger decided to take advantage of this to get close to the man. Coming to stand just to Arthur's left, Eames leaned down and almost brushed his lips against Arthur's ear. "Working hard darling?" He asked in a low whisper, elated at the fact he felt a shiver go down the man's spine.

"Feeling cold are we?"

"Shut up Eames. You just caught me off guard. What the hell do you want?" Arthur barked, looking over his shoulder and giving the older man a withering glare. Pretending to be offended, Eames shook his head and glanced away 'sadly'.

"How you harm me Arthur. I simply wanted to spend some more time with you. After all I'm bored and you are the only other person here!" The older man pointed out, a slow grin spreading over his face. It grew only larger when Arthur looked around bewilderedly , noticing that -yes- they were the only people there. The younger man simply wiped his forearm against his forehead, trying to cool himself down - and obviously stall.

"So what? You can leave too. I'm fine staying by myself to do work."

"I would never allow you to work all alone in this heat trap! Which is about to get you if you don't cool down a little." Eames chided, taking a step closer to the man and reaching around to his front. Carefully, Eames pressed his front against Arthur's back lightly, and was able to look down the now tense man's front. "Calm down - I'm just helping." The older man cooed, ignoring the scoff of disbelief that he got. That didn't stop him reaching out and carefully starting to undo the buttons on the other man's shirt.

Every time that more skin was revealed to him, Eames couldn't help but take a moment to brush his fingers against the pale beauty, each time shushing Arthur just was he started to protest. Even if the younger man didn't act like he wanted this, the fact that he was so willing to become undone under his fingers, was a testament to how much he really did like this treatment. Not that Eames was complaining about being given access to the smooth perfection that was Arthur.

After a few minutes, Eames had successfully undone all the buttons of the younger man's shirt, and was having a lovely time sliding his hands flat down Arthur's stomach. Which caused said male to press against the back of his chair, an tilt his head back in a silent plea for more. Unable to deny the other man anything, Eames slid his finger to toy with the button of the other man's pants, leaning his head down to press his lips against Arthur's ear. "Are you cooling down darling?" He asked, letting his lips press against the shell of the man's ear.

And just as he was pulling the button of Arthur's pants out, the sound of the door opening with a heavy thud caused Eames to pull away as fast as he could from the other man. Stumbling back to his chair just as Cobb walked back into the room, a case of beer in one hand, and a large bottle of water in the other.

Said man set the drinks down on Arthur's table, and briefly looking at the flustered younger man with a curious expression. "Arthur I think the heat might be getting to you. Go change into some shorts, I'm sure I have an extra pair in my suitcase." Cobb suggested, before he glanced over at Eames, before having to do a double take. Said forger was giving him a rather harsh stare, which quickly disappeared once he realized that Cobb was looking at him.

"Oh my friend, you never disappoint. Why don't we get started while Arthur goes and changes?" Eames suggested as he pushed himself up from his chair and walked back over to the two other man. The forger had to hide the smirk when he saw Arthur push himself up rather violently from his seat, and stomp off, clutching the two sides of his shirt together as he went.

Well , even if Cobb had ruined his chances of getting any farther with the point man that day, Eames couldn't say he was all that disappointed, especially after the show he had gotten earlier.

* * *

On Cobb you cock - block you.

Please review !


	5. Let go

**Pairing**: Eames / Arthur hints. . .not very obvious.

**Rating **: T - nothing explicit. Just, blood.

**Disclaimer **: I own nothing. Except the setting. Which by the way takes place _before _the movie !

Enjoy!

* * *

He knew it was just a dream.

That didn't stop the tears from welling up when he saw the man bleeding and gasping for air, his usually grinning face twisted in pain. And it did nothing to stop him from running through a hail of bullets to reach the man and fall to his knees next to him, panic spreading through every fiber of his body.

"Eames. You cannot die now, we need you here." Arthur is muttered, his words slurring together as he pressed his hand down on the bullet wound, trying to stop the blood flow. It looks painful, right in the stomach, there was a huge chance that it probably hit some of his organs as well. "Just, hang on. We'll get moving here soon and then get this thing over with." The point man says, trying to sooth the forger, who's face is still a mask of pain and anguish.

It catches Arthur off guard when the other man reaches up and clasps him on the arm, grasping onto the sleeve of his shirt, which was stained with some of Eames' blood. Said man shakes his head slightly, but its obvious that the action causes him some pain, hell any movement was probably causing him pain by now. "What. . .stop moving you idiot. You are just going to make it worse." Arthur said as he leaned his body closer to Eames', half for the sake of protection the injured man from bullets, and to just be able to feel his breath to know he was still alive.

"D. . .Darling. You are going to have to complete this one without me." Eames choked out, a small trail of blood weakly falling out of the corner of his mouth. Arthur couldn't resist, and wiped away the crimson liquid with his thumb, before lightly cupping the older man's face.

"No, we need you. . .we do." The point man started, only to hear the rushed patter of footsteps heading his way. Lifting his head, the point man spotted Cobb coming to stand next to him.

"Arthur, just put him out of his misery." Cobb stated, his voice a level softer than it probably should have been in such a dire situation. "We can get moving, and get out of here faster."

Even though the man had a point, it still took a few extra seconds to pull his gun out of the holster on his belt, and once he had - Arthur could only stare at it.

Eames, knowing that the point man was hesitating for no reason, reached up and clasped his knees the best he could. "Its alright." he managed to whisper , without his voice breaking or cracking in pain this time. After managing a pained smile - which looked more like a grimace - Eames let his hand slip away and nodded once - signally his was ready.

Standing up on shaky legs, Arthur pointed the gun at the older man's forehead , and tightly shut his eyes. The gunshot rang out louder than any he had heard before, and it wasn't until Cobb tightly gripped his shoulder that he snapped his eyes open once again.

"Come on, lets get moving."

The extractor ordered, letting his hand slide away from Arthur's shoulder as he took off on a job towards the safe they were trying to find. The lithe man stalled for a moment to take a glance at the 'dead' man , before feeling a retch come on at the idea that he had killed him. Shaking his head and swallowing thickly, the point man hurried into a run to catch up with Cobb.

It may have only been a dream, but seeing Eames dead, was something that Arthur never wished to see again - because his lifeless face was already all he could see every time he blinked while running after Cobb.

* * *

**Thank you all! Please continue to review.**


End file.
